


Spoil of War

by Aros_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, hostage, kidnap, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: This is what I imagine could have happened between episodes 2x18 & 2x19.It felt off to me how gentle Magnus was when leaving Alec and then being completely shut off once they saw each other again. Something about Magnus seemed...out of character.ORMagnus turns down The Seelie Queen's offer. The Seelie Queen doesn't take no for an answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still writing The Collector but I’m stuck temporarily and had this idea in mind. I just wanted to get it out rather than stew! 
> 
> This is what I would have loved to see between 2x18 & 2x19. 
> 
> AH! The finale was so good! I loved it!

It took everything in Magnus not to run out of the elevator and wrap his arms around Alec. As he looked into those hazel eyes he’d fallen for, he could see the tears forming in them. He never wanted to cause Alec this type of pain, but he had to be honest with him. 

Instead, the instant he’d made it outside of the Institute, he made a portal, going back to his loft. He was running out of time as he plucked the flower out of his jacket pocket. There were only two red petals left. 

He had met with Luke and Raphael earlier in the day, before Alec came over to tell him about Max. They didn’t trust The Queen and didn’t want to give her their allegiance. He didn’t trust her either; he had known her long enough to know when she was making decisions that would work in her favor. 

If they decided to side with her, he had no doubt she had plans to hurt the Nephilim. She would create war; The Nephilim against The Downworld. He didn’t want that to happen. There had to be another way besides a huge death toll.

Magnus startled when another petal began to turn black. He had hoped to have more time. Opening another portal, he made his way to the entrance to the Seelie Glade. 

The instant he made it into the Glade, Meliorn and three other knights were there waiting. “We expected you sooner.” Meliorn told him as they walked. 

“It’s not an easy decision to be made. Surely, you know that.” 

“A decision based on life or death. It should not be that difficult.” 

Magnus frowned but continued to walk, coming towards the opening where he knew she’d be waiting. He wondered just how long they’d been waiting for him. 

“Your Highness.” Magnus greeted, bowing to her. 

“Magnus Bane. I’m glad to see you.” Magnus looked around, seeing that he was the only one here. 

“Lucian Greymark and Raphael Santiago have a little more time. I wanted to speak with you privately.”

Magnus didn’t respond, only looked at her curiously. 

“The vampires and werewolves…they follow their packs and clan leaders to a fault. The Seelies also do as they’re told but the warlocks…they’re the wild card. They always have been. You, Magnus Bane, may be looked up to by the Warlocks in Brooklyn and most of New York…but they still are free to make their own decisions.” 

“We don’t believe in a hierarchy. A High Warlock is responsible for maintaining relationships with the rest of the Downworld and the Nephilim. If word gets out that there is a warlock doing wrong…then we see to it that justice is in order. That is all we need.” 

“Yes, but you Magnus Bane…you’re not just any warlock. Many know your name and trust you. Many believe in you and will rally behind you. You even had a chance to run, to hide with your other warlocks but instead, you chose to stay and fight. And how much pain have you endured because of your love of a mortal Shadowhunter?” 

“I chose to stay because Circle Members were killing my people. I couldn’t let them get away with it. This is not the Nephilim’s fight to bear alone. They need our help to purge this world of Valentine and his fanatics.” 

The Seelie Queen stood up, walking over towards him. It was hard sometimes, to look past her child façade. She was older than he was, but she liked to be as manipulative as possible. She looked up at him, large blue eyes looking into his soul. She reached up, taking the dying flower from his front pocket. 

“What have you decided?” She asked, the flower coming back to life in her palm. 

Magnus straightened up. “I am thankful for your offer, to protect my people here in the Seelie Realm.” He said, seeing as she started to almost smile. “This war is not one to hide from. If the Downworld is destroyed, it would only be a matter of time before they would either find a way into the Seelie Realm or track down the remaining who lives. We will fight beside the Nephilim.” 

Her eyes darkened but her face seemed to look calm. 

“Are you sure that that is the decision you chose?” 

Magnus nodded. 

“You’re dismissed.” And with that, she turned and walked away. 

0000

Magnus was jolted out of his sleep from a loud, pounding sound. He sat up, blinking rapidly in an attempt at clearing his vision. Once his vision was mostly focused, he glanced at his clock, 4:00AM in bold red glaring at him. 

He sat there for another several seconds in confusion before the sound bounced from wall to wall. 

“Okay…okay!” Magnus shouted, realizing it was someone at his door. He tested the feeling of his wards. Shadowhunters. He sighed, groaning as he got out of his warm bed, grabbing his robe on his way out of the room.

Securing his robe, he opened the door, Isabelle Lightwood nearly toppling him over as soon as the door cracked. 

“Isabelle…to what do…” But he didn’t bother finishing his sentence as she charged around his loft. 

“Alec! Alec! Where are you?!” Magnus was pretty sure that was what she was yelling. 

“Must you shout? He’s not here.” Magnus said to her, rubbing his eye with his fingers.

Izzy came back into the main room, her eyes wild. Magnus properly looked at her. She was dressed in her hunting gear. There was what could only be demon ichor all over her pants and the bottom half of her jacket. There was blood coming from her temple.

“Are you injured?” Magnus asked, his voice growing concerned as he stepped closer to her.

She took a step back but swayed, Magnus taking her forearm gently, guiding her towards his couch and sitting her down. 

“There was a sudden breach in the city. Severe demonic activity near the park. Alec, Jace, Raj & I went to investigate. We would have grabbed Clary but there was no time.” She explained, her eyes still wild, the adrenaline beginning to go down. 

Magnus placed his hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him. “Did you hit your head?” He asked, seeing how out of focus her eyes were. 

“I…” She paused for a moment as she thought about the answer. “It didn’t seem like there was that many demons. We were doing just fine but…” A confused look grew on her face. “I woke up and no one was around me.” 

Magnus tensed. “Where are the others?” He forced himself to pull his magic forward, letting the anxiety leave him so he could heal her wound. 

“Raj was unconscious around the corner from me. Jace checked on me when I woke up but then he took off. Alec…I don’t…we can’t find him.” 

Magnus was already standing up. With a snap of his fingers, he was dressed. He held out his hand to help Izzy to her feet. 

“How long were you unconscious?” He waved his other hand, creating a portal for them to step through. 

Once through the portal, they were standing once more in the park. “Maybe a half an hour...it took me another thirty to get to your loft. Jace can’t track him. He knows he’s alive but he can’t feel him.”

“Why didn’t you call?” Magnus realized belatedly that his question came out much harsher than he meant. Izzy glared at him.

“I did…20 times! I texted you too!” She said, throwing her hands up exasperatedly. Magnus made a face. Come to think of it, he didn’t know where his phone was. After his meeting with the Seelie Queen, he’d gone home, gotten drunk and passed out.

“Sorry.” Magnus said, walking around, looking for anything that might help them figure out where Alec could have gone. 

“Jace took Raj back to The Institute…he’s okay but whatever attacked us broke his right leg and his left wrist. He didn’t see anything either.” Jace didn’t want to leave but Izzy wasn’t able to carry Raj. 

Magnus nodded so she knew he wasn’t ignoring him. 

“Do you have anything of his I can use to track him?” He looked over at Izzy who shook her head no. 

Biting his lip, he reached into his pocket. His omamori charm. Taking a deep breath, he hoped this would work. He clasped his hands over it, closing his eyes and focusing. If there was any sort of remnants of Alec, he would be able to find it. 

He felt himself pulled around the lake in the center of the park. He walked to the edge of the water, squinting his eyes, trying to figure out what he was looking for. 

“Dammit.” He mumbled under his breath when he saw what he had tracked. He took a step into the cold water, reaching in and pulling out Alec’s bow. Magnus could tell Izzy was doing her best to keep herself calm but the water building in her eyes wasn’t hiding well. 

“We’ll find him.” He said, unsure if he was trying to assure her or himself.

Magnus twirled the bow in his hand. It didn’t look damaged at all. How had it gotten into the water? He was about to hand it over to Izzy when something on the end caught his eyes. He turned it the other way, looking where the tight string pulled into the end. He felt his anger boil when he realized what it was. 

“IZZY!” Jace’s voice caused them both to jump, turning to see him running towards them. Three more Shadowhunters were running behind him, doing their best to keep up. 

“JACE!” She ran to meet him, hugging him. They both had looked beaten up when they’d woken up but were too pressed to do their job to worry about eachother.

“Magnus...anything?” Jace asked as he noticed the warlock was here. His eyes shown with how relieved he was to see him.

“I’ve located his bow.” He pulled the unassuming object off of the end inconspicuously as he handed it over. 

“Let’s split up. This park is large. We’ll cover more ground that way.” Jace and Izzy nodded as they turned to the others. Jace barked orders and they all went their separate ways. 

Magnus walked quickly towards a set of trees that would block him. He created a portal, stepping into it before anyone would notice.

0000

“You have not been summoned.” Meliorn tried, is weapon pointed towards Magnus. 

Glaring, Magnus flicked his wrist, sending Meliorn into the nearest tree, knocking him unconscious. 

He knew where she would be. She always loved her throne room the most. The one they saw whenever requested was on a much smaller scale. This one was huge. The throne was full of vines and beautiful roses. It was mesmerizing to most but Magnus could see past the glamour…see the pain it could easily inflict. There fountains everywhere and ripe fruits hanging heavily from trees. 

Lounging on a chaise was the Queen, reading a book. She didn’t look up when he came into the room. She acted as if she didn’t know he was there.

“Where is he?” Magnus asked, his voice calm despite the rage boiling inside of him. 

At first, Magnus thought he was going to have to rip her off of her lounge and threaten her to dare ignore him. When he went to take a step, she turned, lowering the book. 

“Magnus Bane…you weren’t invited.” Her voice sounded bored but he could tell it was a play. She was baiting him. And it was working.

“Your Highness. I swear to you…if you don’t show me to him…I will destroy you.” 

The Seelie Queen looked amused. She placed the book down on the lounge and stood up. She waved her arm and a set of trees with large heavy vines parted like curtains. Magnus felt his heart thud heavily against his chest. 

Alexander Lightwood lay on a large, stone slab, his eyes closed. 

Magnus moved, taking steps to get closer to Alec.

“I’d tread lightly if I were you.” She warned, glancing over at Alec. Vines began to slither their way towards him, binding his ankles and wrists together though he remained unmoving. Magnus stayed where he was. 

What did you do to him?” Magnus asked, forcing himself to stay where he was. 

0000

Being forced into unconsciousness, whether it was from a bad hit, blood loss or an induced magical sedative, Alec never felt good waking up. Everything always felt heavier than normal. His tongue felt dry and swollen. He could feel the crust in his eyes from being forcibly closed. 

Trying to get his bearings, Alec knew he wasn’t on a bed. He could smell the fresh outdoor air and feel the dirt and grass below him. He remembered the emergency and leaving The Institute. He also remembered the amount of demons in the park. He remembered hearing Jace shout but that was it. 

Gasping, Alec jolted up. Was Jace okay? Izzy? Raj? He thought he’d seen Raj get knocked down. He reached for his weapons but when he jerked one arm, the other went with it. He looked down, seeing a green rope wrap around his wrists, keeping them together. Blinking several times, he realized, even in the darkened place he was being kept, he assumed, it was vines. Large, thick green vines that kept his hands in place. He tried to move, to find an easier angle to get them off when he realized, much to his dislike, that his ankles were also bound together.

“Dammit.” He said to himself, looking around. He couldn’t see much, except the trees that all but surrounded him. Pulling his long legs up as best he could, Alec reached awkwardly down into his boot, removing a knife he kept there. He began quickly cutting away at the vines on his ankles, his nerves getting the best of him in the eerie quiet. He had a hunch where he was and knew this couldn’t be good. 

As soon as he cut through the vines, his legs sprung apart. Careful not to get any liquid from the vines on the hilt of the blade, he put it in his mouth, going to work on his wrists. 

Almost halfway through the vines, he heard a loud rustling sound. He glanced up, heart thumping as voices began to make their way towards him. He tried to move faster but in no time, two Seelie Knights had found him, running over and yanking the knife out of his mouth and shoving him onto his back.

“The Queen will not like what you’ve done to her vines.” One said, grabbing Alec’s arm while the other did the same to the opposite. They hoisted Alec to his feet, forcing him to walk forward. 

“What does she want? Kidnapping a Shadowhunter is cause for breaking The Accords…” Alec said but a poke to his side warned him to stop talking. He’d have to deal with her himself.

As they made it into the clearing, Alec hated admitting to how beautiful The Seelie Realm was. He’d never been and had only heard stories, seen paintings. He knew how dangerous it was but he had to admit to its charm. He could see how gullible people were sucked into it so easily.

The Queen was standing, waiting for him. 

“Your Highness.” Alec greeted her, doing his best to be polite though the frustration was obvious. 

“Alexander Lightwood. Head of the New York Institute. I do apologize for meeting in this manner.” He could tell her words didn’t match her feelings. There was a look in her eye that said enough.

“A simple request could have sufficed. The Clave will not stand for kidnapping.” Alec said, holding his ground. He glared but did his best to soften his voice. “However, I want the relationship between the Shadowhunters and the Downworld to get better. Let me go and we can forget this ever happened.” 

The Queen laughed, giving a nod. The guards on either side of him moved away. Alec stepped back as she came closer to him but he felt something latching onto his feet. He looked down, seeing those damn vines again, trapping him. He felt his balance go, beginning to fall backwards when he was jerked forward, vines coming from above grabbing his wrists, forcing his arms above his head, affectively holding him in place.

Alec kept a brave face even though his heart was beginning to beat too quickly. 

“I want the relationship to change too. I’m tired of years of oppression from The Clave.” She said, walking towards Alec. He felt like a fly stuck in a spider’s web. She came up to him until she was standing on inches away from him. She was different looking than how Luke had described her. Gone was the body of a child and here was a beautiful woman. 

She reached up, caressing the side of his face. Alec jerked his head to the side. 

“A defiant one. I see why he likes you. You’re interesting. You’re not just another love sick puppy chasing after him in the hope of attention.” She teased, her words causing Alec to turn back to look at her. 

“What are you talking about?” 

The Queen smiled at him. Alec tugged at the vines holding his wrists but was only met with resistance. In fact, when he pulled, he was certain the vines pulled tighter, stretching his body painfully. He could feel the strain in his shoulders.

“Magnus Bane turned me down this evening. He’s not interested in siding with me.” Alec couldn’t help the upturn of the corners of lips. He knew Magnus could never side with her. “I don’t like being told no.” She added, looking piercingly at Alec. His small smile faded.

“So I’m bait?” Alec asked, pissed at the realization. “How did you know I’d go on the patrol?” 

“I know everything, Little Shadowhunter. How could you really sleep after nearly losing your dear little Max and then losing your lover? What a rough night you’re having.” She giggled which only caused Alec to glare more. 

She moved her hands to Alec’s shoulders, moving her hands down his chest until they rested on his stomach to which he sucked it in, even if it was in vain. 

“You’re afraid of me.” She said not as a question but a statement. 

“I’m not afraid of you.” 

The Seelie Queen smiled. “But you are afraid for Magnus.” He kept staring at her but he knew she’d seen the slight flicker in his eyes. She knew she was right.

“You love him. What would you do to protect him?” 

“Anything.” Alec answered her without missing a beat. He resisted the urge to pull at his restraints again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again...this was meant to be one long, quick insert with what I imagine between 2x18 & 2x19/2x20 but my laptop nearly died on me. It's actually close to doing it again but I'm all finished.

“How I hoped you would say that.” She smiled, stepping away from Alec and behind him instead. Alec tried to turn around but the vines held tight. He turned his head instead, only seeing her back to him. 

Discouraged, Alec faced forward, trying to figure out some sort of scenario that would end with him getting out of here. He could feel his phone in his pocket but he had a feeling it probably didn’t work here.

The Queen came around to his other side, a platter resting on top of her hand. Chancing a glance down, he noticed numerous pieces of fruit sitting on it. They looked delicious but he knew they were deceiving. 

“Everyone is so afraid of the fruits of our labor. They’re really not as bad as you’ve been told.” She said, reaching down and grabbing what looked like a purple strawberry. She took a small bite, placing the remaining piece back on the platter. “Care to try one?” Alec pressed his lips together in response. 

She lifted another, forcing him to look at it. It looked black, larger than an orange but smaller than a grapefruit. “If anyone but the Faerie Folk eat it, they’ll go blind and deaf.” It was hard for Alec to question her about what she had just said about the fruit, but he knew that was what she wanted. She wanted to get to him. 

Placing it down, she picked up one that looked identical to a kiwi that’s been split in half. “This one has hallucinogenic properties. It’s different for everyone. Some go crazy but most come down from it…eventually.”

The next looked small and mostly round, but it also looked like it was breathing. “This one will make anyone who isn’t Faerie Folk remain here. You eat this, you can’t leave…unless I allow it, of course.” 

“What do you want? Just say it already.” Alec snapped, tired of this game she was trying to play with him. He was scared but there was no chance he would admit it to her. 

“Since Magnus Bane will not join me…I want you at my side instead.” At Alec’s glare, she continued. “I could keep you here, unable to leave but I see that strong will. You’ll find any opportunity to attempt an escape and frankly, I don’t have time to deal with that right now.” She sighed, exasperated. 

Picking up the smallest piece of food on the tray, she held it between her thumb and index finger. It was a light blue and seemingly glowed from the inside. “This will make sure that you obey me. You will do as I say and have no choice in the matter.” 

“And if I don’t?” Alec asked, keeping his lips as close together as possible when he spoke.

“If you don’t…I will make you wish you were dead. And when you had your last breaths left in you…I will hide you away so you can watch Magnus Bane eat it unknowingly. He will become my loyal servant instead.” The smile on her face unnerved Alec. “He won’t know you’re here. I’ll revive you so you can live out your days here…knowing you’ve failed him.” 

Alec could barely hear her as she explained what she wanted to do; his heart was thudding in his ears. It was swallowing him whole. 

“I’ll do it…but only if you swear you won’t hurt my family or my friends. I need your word.” 

“You have my word.” 

Alec forced himself to relax. He was afraid but he didn’t want his last moments in control to give her that satisfaction. He stared her down as she moved the fruit closer to him. He felt it press against his lips, his mind and body wanting to keep his lips closed. He felt her finger rub against his top lip, prodding and playing with him. He bottom lip quivered but he forced his mouth open, the sweet, tangy taste going into his mouth. He held the berry in his mouth, feeling where his teeth broke the skin, the juice moving over his tongue. 

Alec’s body sagged as he fell into unconsciousness. 

“So sweet. So naïve. You young thing.” The Seelie Queen said, resting her hand on his cheek.

0000

What did you do to him?” Magnus asked, forcing himself to stay where he was. 

When Magnus stopped, the vines stopped moving too, slowly slithering away from his boyfriend.

“He did it voluntarily…I assure you.” She answered him, walking towards Alec. She moved to stand behind him, running her fingers through his hair. His bangs had begun to stick to his forehead, a light sweat over his body. 

Magnus’s hands clenched at his sides as he watched her. 

“I’m sure it was one of your games where he hardly had much choice in the matter.” 

The Seelie Queen glanced up from looking down fondly at Alec to stare at Magnus, mock innocence on her face. “We made a deal is all.”

Magnus swallowed thickly, a lump suddenly having formed in his throat.

“Is he dead?” 

The Queen enjoyed seeing Magnus squirm as he did, waiting, holding his breath for her answer. 

“His mortal heart still beats, if that’s what you mean.” 

Magnus heard a crack in his head, knowing it was his teeth from how hard he clenched his jaw. 

“Alexander, please sit up.” The Queen asked him, taking a step back. 

Alec’s eyes opened, but Magnus couldn’t see life in them. They were still hazel but looked somehow darker. He watched as his Shadowhunter moved himself up into a sitting position, his long legs hanging of the edge of the slab. He was tall but there was still a couple inches between his boots and the ground. His arms hung limp at his sides. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Alec didn’t react to fond way Magnus called for him. He didn’t even blink. 

The Seelie Queen came around the slab to stand next to Alec. “He is handsome. Strong, fit, loyal to a fault. I don’t blame you for falling for this one.” 

“What do you want?” Magnus asked her, taking a careful step closer. 

“You still haven’t figured it out? Pity.” She smiled, turning to face Alec. “Kiss me, Little Shadowhunter.” Magnus’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as he watched Alec turn his head to the side and lean over, kissing her on her lips. She kissed him back, her fingers curling into his hair on the back of his neck. His arms remained down. 

She ended up but not before opening her eyes and looking at Magnus as she remained liplocked for several more, agonizing seconds. 

“Punishment for rejecting your offer.” Magnus answered her, coming closer. 

“I knew you were a clever one.” She giggled, noticing that Magnus had gotten closer. 

“Take this blade and cut your hand open. Nothing too deep please.” She said, handing him a large blade that Magnus belatedly realized was the one he usually carried in his thigh holster. He recognized the hilt, it always caught his eye whenever Alec would come over and remove it. 

Alec held the knife in his hand, opening up the other. He cut his hand without even a wince. Magnus watched as his blood began to drop onto his thigh. 

“Please…stop this.” Magnus said, his voice breaking slightly. “Alexander…you must snap out of this. Please, Alec.” 

“He can’t hear you. He only listens to me. He will only listen to me.” She smiled. 

“You’re going to regret ever doing this.” Magnus began to run towards Alec, causing the Queen to frown.

“Alec…stand up and hold the blade against your throat. If Magnus takes one more step…I want you to cut that pretty neck of yours.” Alec did what he was told, the knife pressing hard against his fair skin. 

Magnus halted immediately, scared that his nerves would cause him to accidentally step forward. 

“What do you want?” 

“I thought we’d never get to that part.” She laughed, rolling her eyes as she moved to stand next to Alec. “Although I don’t mind the eye candy…not to mention I bet he’d fare well in protecting me, it’s you I want Magnus. I want your allegiance to me. The rest of the Downworld will follow if you do.”

“And what do I get in return?” 

“The offer will remain…to protect the entire Downworld here, in our realm. If Valentine’s plan works, they will be safe here. Anything I ask, you will provide, pending your approval, of course.” Magnus glared at her, having already heard all of this. She reached up, pushing against Alec’s hand that held the blade against his neck still. She could see a small trail of blood where the edge of the sharp knife was pushing too hard. “And I will let Alexander Lightwood return to his world, all back to normal.” 

“I will do as you ask, on the condition that I make the final decision after all other options are considered.” Magnus countered, knowing he had to be specific when making deals with her. 

“I accept.” 

“Let him go.” He said, his body pulsing with the need to remove that blade from his throat.

The Seelie Queen sighed dramatically. “I will miss this beauty.” She pulled on Alec’s wrist, removing the blade from touching him. “Drop the blade. Get on you knees.” She instructed him. The blade landed with a soft thump onto the ground, Alec’s body following, his knees pressing into the dirt.

“I’m sure I’ll see him again. The two of you and your loyalties to one another…it’s admirable but a dangerous life to live. One day, one of you will be too late to save the other or worse, you’ll die trying.” She reached into a tree, an identical berry to the one he’d been forced to eat appearing in her hand, except instead of a glowing blue, it was a glowing violet. “Open your mouth, Little Shadowhunter.” He did as he was told, The Queen pushing the berry into his mouth. 

She moved towards Magnus. “You’re both free to go.” She walked past him but Magnus turned, reaching into his jacket. 

“This belongs to you.” He said thrusting the dead flower into her hand, the flower he’d returned to her earlier, the same one that was attached to Alec’s bow. 

Turning around, Magnus audibly gasped as he saw Alec sway, falling forward. Magnus rushed over, dropping heavily onto his own knees as he caught Alec, his heavy, dead weight nearly knocking Magnus onto his back. He managed to sit Alec back up, but could tell he was at the very least, unconscious again. 

He helped lower Alec down, his legs sprawling awkwardly from having been in a kneeling position. Magnus turned him so he laid on his back, part of his upper body and head resting against Magnus’s chest. Magnus played with Alec’s hair, frowning at how cold his skin was, despite the fact he still had his jacket on. He was sweating but he wondered if that was an after affect from the fruit. 

He smiled sadly as Alec, in his unconscious state, pressed his face into Magnus’s chest, looking for warmth and comfort. Alec did it sometimes, in the middle of the night. Magnus sometimes woke up to it and sometimes didn’t. He always meant to ask him, if he himself even realized he was doing it. 

Reaching down, Magnus brought Alec’s hand to his, turning it over to look at the damage on his hand. The cut wasn’t deep because it wasn’t supposed to be but it was still bleeding. Magnus wanted to heal it but the Queen had closed off his magic. Usually he was able to use it as leisurely as he wanted but she had a plan this time. It was smart of her.

He pulled out his pocket square, flicking it so unfolded. He then carefully wrapped it around Alec’s hand. That would suffice for now. Seeing what looked like various cuts, Magnus gently pushed up his sleeve, seeing some bruising and more small cuts on his wrists. Alec groaned a little, beginning to shift a little bit. As he leaned back, Magnus could see the tiny cut on his neck. 

Magnus glanced up, watching as Alec’s eyes began to flutter behind his eyelids. He began blinking rapidly, his eyes beginning to grow and look around frantically. 

“Alexander…you’re okay now.” Magnus said, his hand moving to the side of Alec’s face to hold him steady. To get him to look at him. Alec’s eyes roamed over Magnus’s face before slowly looking around a little. 

“Is this a trick?” Alec asked softly, his body beginning to grow tense underneath Magnus.

Magnus shook his head. “It’s not a trick. You’re safe. Do you remember anything?” 

Alec, his body still tense, sat up and moved away from Magnus. Magnus couldn’t hide the pain behind his eyes. 

Alec remained on the ground, putting just a little space between them. “I…I ate something. How do I know you’re really you?” 

Magnus decided it was fair that Alec felt suspicious. “You’ve been unconscious since you ate it.” He explained to him. Magnus tapped his bottom lip, trying to think of something to convince Alec he was really him. He then smiled sadly, an earlier memory that had come to mind resurfacing. 

He looked over at Alec, seeing the hesitation on his face. “Our first time together…the sex step…” He smirked, remembering how silly it had sounded coming out of his own mouth that night. Alec had just surprised him when he’d come home. “We hadn’t gotten very far yet when I felt my glamour drop…I nearly ran out of the room.” His face fell a little, recalling the fear he’d felt when it had happened. “I lost control…I was so caught up in the moment and my energy and magic was all over the place.” Magnus glanced up at Alec once more. “You said that my warlock mark was beautiful…that I was beautiful. I knew then that I loved you…I just didn’t want to scare you.” Magnus gave him a smile then and watched as Alec’s face softened too. 

“If I’m not hallucinating that entire speech…I think you’ve convinced me.” Alec said, looking around, realizing where they were. He became tense again. “Where is she? Magnus…it’s not safe here.” He said, scrambling to his feet. 

Magnus got up as well, catching Alec’s arm when he saw him sway to the side. He put his arm around his waist. “We’ve been given permission to leave.” Magnus told him, looking over and frowning. On the slab was a handful of weapons, his quiver with arrows, stele and a couple other blades. “Are you going to fall over?” Magnus asked Alec as he let him go. Alec shook his head. Magnus went over quickly, collecting Alec’s things and handing them to him. Once weapons were put back in their appropriate places, Magnus put his arm around his waist again and they headed out of the Glade.

It didn’t take too long for them to find the exit, Magnus assuming it was The Queen’s doing. 

They appeared on the bridge, Alec leaning against the rail. Magnus helped him over until they collapsed to sit on a bench. “Let me help.” Magnus said, blue sparkling over his hands as he began moving them over Alec’s body. 

After a couple minutes, he drew his hands away. “There doesn’t seem to be any lingering effects from what you’ve eaten. These I can help you with.” Magnus said, his magic spreading over Alec’s hands and ankles. Magnus could feel the warmth going over them, wincing a little as he felt his skin healing underneath the cloth wrapped around his hand…something he also hadn’t noticed. 

“Magnus…what happened in there?” 

Magnus sighed, looking down at the sidewalk. 

“Hey…tell me.” Alec said, tilting his head down to get his attention.

Magnus looked up at him, sorrow in his eyes. “The Seelie Queen used you against me because I turned her down this evening.” Alec’s eyes grew in understanding. That last conversation they’d had at the institute. Magnus leaving him. “It may have been a half truth when I said you were unconscious. You weren’t aware but she forced you to hurt yourself. I was so close to losing you…I…” 

“Hey…” Alec jumped in, placing his hand on the side of Magnus’s face. Magnus closed his eyes, feeling Alec’s thumb rub against his cheek. “I’m here...I’m okay.” Magnus opened his eyes when he felt Alec’s thumb still, the touch to his cheek just slightly more tense. He opened his eyes to see terrified eyes looking back at him. 

“Magnus…what did you do?” Alec began to withdraw his hand so Magnus grabbed it with his own, holding it between their bodies. 

 

Magnus leaned his head down, kissing Alec’s knuckles. “I have to protect you Alexander. I have to protect my people and the Downworld. It was foolish of me to think I could tell her no with no consequence.” He looked up, expecting to see furious, disappointed eyes staring back. He saw the fury but he could tell it wasn’t directed towards him. “If I don’t give her my allegiance, she will punish me by going after those I love most.” 

“We need to report her to The Clave. Magnus…we can do it together. She can’t get away with this. I won’t let her do this to you.” Alec didn’t miss the par where Magnus was admitting he still loved him, even if he had said as much earlier when they’d parted. Magnus smiled sadly at him, standing up with him when he began to. 

“Where are Izzy and Jace? Raj? Shit! Raj? Is he okay?” Alec asked, looking around and realizing they also weren’t in the park where the demons had been previously. 

“They’re okay…everyone is okay.” Magnus told him, seeing relief crash over Alec.

They began to walk but Alec stopped when he felt Magnus stop. He turned around to face him. “Magnus? What’s wrong?” 

“The Clave can’t be trusted. By the time they contemplate doing something over this…it will be too late. She’ll find a way to get to you again.” Alec could see the tremble in Magnus’s lip. He saw the water shine in his eyes. Alec came closer, putting his hands on Magnus’s face. 

“We’re going to get through this…together.” Alec said, leaning forward and kissing him. Magnus froze for only a moment before he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him. Despite their recent bouts of fights, he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t miss this, miss them. 

Alec made a confused noise, feeling himself consumed with warmth but there was something off about it. His eyes popped open as he broke the kiss to see Magnus already looking back at him. 

“Magnus? What…what are you doing? Why can’t I move?” Alec asked, fear spiking him, especially from what he’d just done through. 

“I’m so sorry Alexander.” Magnus said, a tear sliding down his cheek. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked again, his eyes desperately trying to search what he was doing. Had he actually been hallucinating this whole time? Was this a strong trick she’d played on him? Why did it feel so real? 

Alec felt his body begin to get heavy, Magnus catching him once more, guiding him down onto his knees, Magnus mimicking the stance. Alec was beginning to feel tired, so incredibly tired. 

“She will come for you again. I know you want to report her but I know you. You’ll burst into the Glade to help me and that is all she needs.” Magnus rested his hand on the side of Alec’s neck, partially to touch him and also to help him hold his head up. “You won’t come for me…if you think I don’t want you to. If you think I’ve decided on my own free will.”

Alec’s eyes grew as realization dawned on him. He struggled to move but found his limbs too heavy to cooperative. He felt, however, the tears take over and begin to stream with no volition down his face.

“Magnus…please…please don’t do this. There has to be another way. Any other way…please. This is my decision too. Please...” Alec knew how pathetic he sounded. He knew it but he didn’t care. 

“I’m sorry.” Magnus whispered, leaning forward and kissing Alec again. He felt Alec kiss him back, even as a soft, choked sob escaped between his lips and against Magnus’s. 

Magnus pressed his other hand against Alec’s temple, finding the memory of this evening, beginning with Alec waking up in the Glade. He pulled at it as he chanted the spell, resting his cheek against Alec’s, feeling his weight pressing more into him. Magnus kept pulling until he was sure he had the entirety of what had happened. 

Once he had it, he leaned up, carefully cradling Alec’s unconscious form once more against his body. Magnus held the memory in his other hand, the blue orb floating carefully. He sent it away, putting it somewhere safe. 

He looked down at his sleeping form, glad to see Alec’s face looking peaceful for once. Magnus leaned down, kissing him on his forehead. 

“I love you Alexander.” He whispered quietly, waving his free arm, a portal appearing close enough to suck them in, taking them back to the park where Magnus had disappeared earlier. 

Careful not to wake him, Magnus gently laid Alec out on the grass. He glanced at his watch, seeing that maybe 5 minutes had passed since he’d left. Time moved differently in the Seelie Realm. He had a feeling the extended time was on purpose, yet again. 

“ISABELLE! JACE!” Magnus called out, loud enough, knowing they’d hear him. 

As if on cue, the two of them came running over, Izzy falling to the ground near Alec’s head, checking for a pulse. 

“Is he hurt?” She asked Magnus, looking wide eyed at him. 

Magnus shook his head. “He looks like he’d been hit in the head, other than that, nothing looks serious.” 

Jace looked dumbfounded as he glanced from Magnus to Alec, around the area and back to Alec. “I’ve looked over here several times.” He sounded so confused, more confused than Magnus had ever heard before. “Could he have been moved?” 

Magnus shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “Shouldn’t you be getting him back to The Institute? Perhaps see what he says once he wakes up?” 

Jace looked at him confused. “You seemed much more concerned before you found him.” He looked suspiciously at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Just because we’re not together anymore doesn’t mean I care less for him.” 

“I told you I’d never let anyone hurt him.” Jace said, the anger flickering into his eyes now that Alec was safe. 

“It never occurred to you that he could hurt me? Did it?” Magnus scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

Jace looked like he wanted to say something but he didn’t. He then looked like he might charge at Magnus but a groan and rustling of dead leaves diverted their attention. 

Alec began to move, Izzy holding his bangs out of the way to look at his face properly. 

“Iz?” Alec asked groggily. His limbs moved around as if on their own accord.

“I’m here Big Brother. You’re okay.” She said softly, helping him to sit up.

Alec’s eyes moved around where he was, landing first on Jace and then on Magnus. Magnus tensed, wondering if it hadn’t worked but instead, the sadness returned into those hazel eyes. The same matching look from earlier, after Max was declared okay. 

“Well…since you don’t need me anymore…I’m going to go back to sleep. Please schedule appointments with me in the future. That’s how my clients work.” Magnus said, hands twitching to touch Alec but he held back. With one last look…Magnus turned, created a portal and left.

Alec looked at his siblings in confusion. “What happened?” 

Izzy smiled, hugging Alec from behind where she had remained kneeling. Jace gave him a smile too, though there was still a hint of confusion on what transpired tonight. He reached down and with Izzy they helped Alec to his feet, making their way towards The Institute. 

Across the city, in a dark loft, a warlock collapsed underneath his covers, silent tears falling down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please let me know what you think! I love reading comments! How did I do with the characters? Did they sound like themselves? Sometimes I get worried that I form versions of them in my head and they're not as accurate as I'd like. 
> 
> Don't you worry...The Collector should be getting updated this week! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I was going to write ALL of it but I don't have my laptop charger and I only have 6% left! Dammit! Finishing it tomorrow! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think :) Sorry if there's any typos. I REALLY need to go to bed, ha.


End file.
